kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Music Bank
thumb|306px Music Bank (Koreanisch: 뮤직뱅크) ist eine südkoreanische Musikshow, die jeden Freitag ab 17:00 auf KBS2 ausgestrahlt wird. Seit 2015 wird die Show auch in mehr als hundert Ländern über KBS World ausgestrahlt. Episoden werden in der KBS New Wing Open Halle in Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu gedreht. Die Show organisiert auch das globale Live-Konzert Music Bank World Tour. Seit November 2016 wird es von Lee Seo-Won und Laboums Solbin veranstaltet. Ehemalige Gastgeber sind Song Hye-kyo, Rain, Ji Sung, Song Joong-ki, Uee, Yoon Bo-ra, Park Seo-joon, Irene und Park Bo-gum. Historyedit Prior to Music Bank, Top 10 Songs (가요톱10) debuted in 1981 airing live at 6:30PM on Fridays and aired until 1998. For the first few months of 1998, Bravo New Generation took its place, but due to low ratings, it was quickly replaced by Music Bank on June 18, 1998. The chart format that was used since Top 10 Songs was abandoned in late 2001 due to controversy and was changed into a request format. In 2005, the show was moved to Sunday afternoons at 12:45PM and became a recorded broadcast. Due to sinking ratings, in September 2007, the show returned to its original timeslot of Fridays evenings at 6:30 PM and returned to a live format. The charts were revived as category-based charts. In January 2008, the category-based charts were combined into the K-Chart which is the familiar countdown chart and the only program to do so. In June 2008, the show extended to 70 minutes, airing from 6:30 PM to 7:40 PM making it the longest music program on air. In November 2008, as part of the Autumn format changes, the show began airing from 6:40 PM to 8:00 PM for 80 minutes. In May 2010, as part of the Spring format changes, the show began airing from 5:50 PM to 7:10 PM for 80 minutes. On August 27, 2010, Music Bank began airing live to 54 different countries around the world through KBS World, and included new interactive features for international viewers through Twitter. On November 11, 2011, as part of the Autumn format changes, the show began airing for 105 minutes from 6:10 PM to 7:55 PM, following KBS News 6. In August 2012, Asian American cable network Myx TV began airing the first English dubbed version of Music Bank. Since October 25, 2013, the show began airing for 80 minutes from 6:30pm to 7:50pm, following KBS Global 24, which was transferred from KBS1 with effect from October 21, 2013. }}| } }} |- | style="white-space:nowrap; background:#FF66FF; text-align:center;" | |colspan="1" style="background-color:#FF66FF"|1998: Ryu Si-won, Kim Ji-ho 1999: Ryu Si-won, Hwang Yu-sun, Kim Seung-hyun, Ju Young-hun 28. Juni 1998 - 29. November 1998: Lee Dong-gun, Kim Gyu-ri 06. Dezember 1998 - 16. April 2000: Kim Jin, Kim So-yeon 23. April 2000 - 31. Dezember 2000: Ahn Jae-mo, Kim Min-hee 07. Januar 2001 - 09. März 2001: Ahn Jae-mo, Son Tae-young 18. März 2001 - 29. Juli 2001: Song Chang-hwan, So Yoo-jin 05. August 2001 - 13. Januar 2002: Lee Jong-su, So Yoo-jin 20. Januar 2002 - 18. August 2002: Kim Jae-won, Kim Jung-hwa 25. August 2002 - Februar 2003: Kim Jeong-hoon, Kim Jung-hwa 09. Februar 2003 - 24. August 2003: Kangta, Yu-min 07. September 2003 - 24. Oktober 2004: Kim Dong-wan, Park Han-byul 31. Oktober 2004 - 05. Juni 2005: Kim Dong-wan, Han Ye-seul 12. Juni 2005 - 23. Oktober 2005: Andy, Park Hye-won 20. November 2005 - 16. April 2006: Andy, Han Hyo-joo 23. April 2006 - 18. Februar 2007: Kim Hee-chul, Ku Hye-sun 11. November 2007 - 04. Mai 2008: Kim Hee-chul, Song Ji-hyo 11. Mai 2008 - 30. November 2008: Eun Ji-won, Huh E-jae 18. Dezember 2008 - 19. Juli 2009: Eun Ji-won, Yu Seul-ah, Lee Hong-gi 26. Juli 2009 - 24. Januar 2010: Ha Yeon-joo, Taecyeon, Wooyoung 07. Februar 2010 - 11. Juli 2010: Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Sulli 18. Juli 2010 - 13. März 2011: Jung Yong-hwa, Sulli, Jo Kwon 20. März 2011 - 13. November 2011: Jo Kwon, Sulli, Lee Gi-kwang, IU 20. November 2011 - 27. Mai 2012: Goo Ha-ra, IU, Nicole 03. Juni 2012 - 19. August 2012: Goo Ha-ra, Lee Jong-suk, Nicole 26. August 2012 - 02. Dezember 2012: IU, Lee Jong-suk 16. Dezember 2012 - 28. Juli 2013: IU, Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo 04. August 2013 - 26. Januar 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Hyun-woo, Minah 02. Februar 2014 - 09. November 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Lee Yu-bi, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun 16. November 2014 - 14. Dezember 2014: Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Kim Jun-myeon, Byun Baek-hyun 28. Dezember 2014 - 05. April 2015: Hwang Kwang-hee, Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun 12. April 2015 - 30. August 2015: Kim Yoo-jung, Hong Jong-hyun, Jackson Wang 05. September 2015: Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang 13. September 2015 - 03. April 2016: Kim Yoo-jung, Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae 10. April 2016 -29. Mai 2016: Jackson Wang, Yook Sungjae 05. Juni 2016 - 26. Juni 2016: Verschiedene 03. Juli 2016 - 22. Januar 2017: Gong Seung-yeon, Yoo Jeong-yeon, Kim Min-seok (SP) 05. Februar 2017 - 04. Februar 2018: Park Jin-young, Kim Ji-soo, Kim Do-young 18. Februar 2018 - heute: Mingyu, Chaeyeon, Song Kang |} Gewinner 1. Platz 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:KBS2 Kategorie:Fernsehshows Kategorie:Musikshows